Empire State of Mind
by changeofheart505
Summary: Sequel to Why me? Leo and Donnie are trying to adjust to the fact their brothers are now their sisters. Not only that, but they have high school to deal with now. What could wrong? Well... there is this one person, but can they trust him and why is he interested in Raphaela? Fem!RaphaelxKage Yuki(OC), Fem!MikeyxOC, LeoxKarai, and DonniexOC.
1. Chapter 1

Empire State of Mind

Kura: Hello, *spreads arms dramatically as she waves to a building* and welcome to the second story in my series, Expect the Unexpected. It's called,*dramatic pause* Empire Stateof Mind!

Sakura: Ironically, she was listening to the song when she decided to write this. Well, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Bands and New Names

We last left our turtle friends in an awkward position. They all have wings, and as a bonus, Raph and Mikey were girls! Now what?!

"I did it!" A voice cried out. Donnie ran up to his brothers, uh, brother and sisters, and handed each a silver hand with their names etched in kanji. He also handed one to Master Splinter, "I used the last bit of that drink to make these. Who's gonna test it out?" The others looked at him with an 'are-you-serious?!' look. He chuckled nervously as he slipped on the band, and grabbed a towel. He felt something and quickly wrappes his lower body in the towel to hide his... noodle. (Sakura: Noodle? Kura: Don't judge...) When he looked at himself, thanks to April bringing him a mirror, he saw he had tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, and his hair wasn't green like the last time, now it was a dark chestnut brown. He smiled as he looked at his brother and sisters.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, we need to change your names," Splinter said, "Raphael, add an "a" to the end of your name."

"Raphaela Taneuma Hamato?" Leo said, "it could work."

"Same to you Michelangelo, just change the "o" in your name to an "a" amd that will be your name," Splinter told the blond.

"So, I'm Michelangela Haipa Hamato?" Mikey thought out loud. Splinter nodded. He smiled as his children began to talk. It was then that April decided to bring something up.

"Since you can all turn human, why don't you sign up for school?"

Kura: Done. I did some research, Taneuma means stallion and Haipa means hyper, both are japanese. Michelangela is the female name for Michelangelo such as Raphaela would be what some call theirmbaby girls after Raphael.

Sakura: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Empire State of Mind

Kura: Hello, and welcome back to Empire State of Mind. Hopefully, this will longer, oh who am I kidding it WILL be longer than Why me?!

Sakura: The guys discuss going to school and more shopping.

Kura: We mention Target, Tony Hawk and Rob Dyrdek. They shop at Target and Mikey is a fan of the mwntioned skaters, just wanted to clarify that.

Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: School?

Everyone stared at April as if she were nuts.

"School?" Michelangela said, "SCHOOL?! I'LL DIE IF I GO TO SCHOOL!OW! WHAT?! IT'S TRUE!" Mikey rubbed the back of her head from where Splinter had wacked her with his walking stick. Raphaela groaned as she eyed the band.

"How do these work Don?" She asked. Don, who was still human, rubbed his chin.

"The drink I made, I put it in the ink I used when I engraved the names in. The silver is also impenetravil," (Kura: Spelling check on that word please) he stopped when everyone looked confused, "It won't break easily. So, just put it on... BUT NOT HERE!" April took Raph and Mikey and lead them to Raph's room. She stepped out and looked at Splinter. "I still say you should go to school. And I think Master Splinter agrees with me, right?" Splinter nodded, shocking his sons and Casey.

"Ugh," Raph said from behind Casey, "fine. But don't expect me to like it!" Mikey nodded. Leo sighed. As of tomorrow, they were going be NYCH's newest students. Let the fun commense!

"So, get dressed and we'll by your supplies and some clothes for Mikey." They groaned as Splinter chuckled, turning on the TV to watch his soaps. He didn't have to go to school.

AT TARGET

"I dunno... uh, what about this?" Mikey stepped out of the dressing room she was in and modeled her clothes for Raph and April. She wore light blue skinny jeans and an orange tank top with a cartoon on it. It was, ironically, two baby turtles in their eggs. Raph laughed as she pointed it out.

"Mikey, what was your clothing style as a boy?" April asked.

"Skater. Shorts, jeans and graphic t-shirts like Tony Hawk or Rob Dyrdek. Why?" April smiled a she left and came back with some more clothes.

"Try these," Mikey shruged and changed. When she came out, she was wearing skinny jeans, a graphic t-shirt and converse sneakers. She smiled and nodded. April took the clothing and they headed to the counter to pay. Now to wait for the boys...

When they had finished shopping, April told them of NYCH and how she was going to sign them up as sophmores. The human turtles bit back a groan. School. This is JUST what the doctor ordered. Yay...

Kura: Could you tell the last three lines were sarcasm?

Sakura: Yup, they're going to school as sophmores.

Kura: Why? I just finished my sophmore year and remember most of my classes, so I'll base their experience from my own, but not exactly. The schedule will change as will the teachers name. Anyways,review!


	3. Chapter 3

Empire State of Mind

Kura: I wanna clear something up with all my readers, not every chapter is going to set off the next. Don't ask why, seeing as to how even I don't get why I don't do it. Anyways, the turtles are 15 entering their soph ore year, same age I was when I entered. I turned 16 during the school year and if anyone knows the turtles birthday, feel free to tell me, or I'll pick a random date myself.

Sakura: Enjoy!

Chapter 3: We have to wear a what?

"School. Just what the doctor ordored," Raph said, her voice leaking with sarcasm. Mikey slouched against her as she muttered, "Yay..." in the same amount of sarcasm. April rolled her eyes. It had been two days since they went shopping. And Raph and Mikey were STILL complaining. She signed them up just yesterday and had two bags with her.

"Ladies, your uniform," She said. Raph and Mikey spat out the water they had been drinking.

"UNIFORM?!" The two youngest turtles whined. Leo and Donnie chuckled as they took a bag from April which contained their uniforms.

"It's just for now, they're talking about taking out the uniform and installing a dress code," April explained, "I'll be back tomorrow to take you to school." Believe it or not, it was already October. Boy, the turtles had a LOT of catching up to do. April shook her head as Mikey followed Raph around. Ever since she became a girl, she clung onto Raph. And what was more Shocking than the Shredder in a bubble gum pink tutu, never mind that would either scar people for life or make them laugh, was that Raph didn't mind. WHAT THE SHELL HAPPENED TO THE REAL RAPHAELA?! Anywho, Leo and Don were taking the whole school thing well. Especially Don, he lived for school!

"Um... can someone help me?!" Mikey asked. She was wearing her uniform, which consisted of a black skirt, black and white blazer and a white dress shirt. She was fumbling with her tie. The boys uniform was the same, but they had to wear black pants. Don went over to help Mikey. She loosened the tie a bit and spun around.

"Well," she posed, "how do I look?"

"Like you should be happy we might not have to wear these forever," Raph said, walking over in her own uniform. He tie was undone and she was wearing gothic boots. April shook her head in amusement. NYCH was about to get a lot more interesting for the students, that's for sure.

"Be ready, I'll be here at 7:30!" With that April left. Starting tomorrow, the Hamato brothers and sisters are going to New York City High!

Kura: They did that whole dress code at my school, they took out the uniform, except for two classes, and installed a dress code. We wore whatever we wanted!

Sakura: We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Empire State of Mind

Kura: School time!

Raph and Mikey: *groan*

Leo and Donnie: How bad can it be?

Sakura: Very bad... mhuahahahahahahahahahahaha! =3

The turtles: *gulp*

Chapter 4: The Hamato brothers and sister

Just as April had said, she arrived at 7:30 to pick up the humanized turtles. Leo and Don wore the male uniform while Raph and Mikey wore the female uniform.

"Okay guys," April said, "time to go."

"Be sure to behave!" Splinter said as they left.

TIME JUMP! AT NYCH!

"... and this is our gym..." A man said. He was showing the Hamatos around. Raph yawned and Mikey put her arms up and pretended to be a zombie. They stopped however, when the man turned to face them.

"Your shedules will be given to you at your homeroom, good day," he said. Looking up at the door before them, the Hamatos sighed before they entered. When they did, all chatter in the room died down.

"Class, say hello the Hamatos, Leonardo," Leo stepped up and waved, "Donatello," Donnie lifted his hand, "Rapheala," Raph shifted her weight from her left foot to her right one, "and Michelangela." Mikey waved wildly at the students. They walked to the back of the class room and sat in a corner.

"What are ya lookin' at?!" Raph snapped, when everyone stared at them. They turned back around, acting as if nothing happened. A woman, their teacher, walked over and handed them each a slip of paper.

"I got English next period," Leo said, "what about you guys?"

"Gym," Raph said with a smirk.

"Chemistry, " Mikey whined.

"Gym," Donnie said. They continued to talk when a few people walked over.

"Uh, excuse me? EXCUSE ME!" A girl with short red hair said. They looked at her, a bored look in their eyes.

"Yes?" Leo said calmly.

"You're in our seats. Yeah, this area, is for the popular people, not a geek," Donnie frowned, "a wanna be whore," Mikey bit her lips to keep from crying, "aw, look, the babies gonna cry! AHAHAHAHAHAHA-OW!" The girl turned to see a fuming Raphael, "this isn't a place for... whatever you are, and some wanna be pretty boy! Now. Get. OUT!" The Hamatos looked at each other and stayed seated. The girl's friends glared at them, but it had no affect what so ever.

"FINE! KEEP THA SPOT! FUCKING LAME ANYWAYS!" Before the girl could leave, Raph gripped her arm. " This. Is. Not. Over." She growled out each word. The girl scoffed as she pried her arm away from Raph.

"I hate her," Raph said, catching everyones attention, "she really ticks me off."

"Raph," Leo chuckled, "everything ticks you off!"

"Not EVERYTHING," Raph was quiet for a moment, "okay everything." The Hamatos let out a roae of laughter at this. It wasn't the first time they had conversation like this. They sat and just talked, when the bell rung. They stood up and headed to their classes...

Kura: Next chapter, we join Leo in English! YAY!

Sakura: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Empire State of Mind

Kura: Hey guys! So, for those who are reading this, I wanna let you know I have a poll up. It's about the series I have come up with, problem is, I don't know which to finish first. Please vote for your 3 faves and the number 1 winner will be finished first!

Sakura: Now that that's outta the way, enjoy!

Chapter 5: English II

Leonardo walked into his English class. Like all sophmores, he had English II. He sat down near the front, next to a boy with dark auburn hair and emerald eyes.

"Hey, names Jonah," he said putting a hand out. Leo shook it.

"Leonardo," he said, "but call me Leo." Jonah nodded as the teacher came in. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He turned to his class and motioned Leo to stan

d. "Class, " he said, "welcome one of our four newest students, Leonardo Hamato. Mr. Hamato I'm your English II teacher, Mr. Edwards." Leo nodded and say back down.

"New student, huh?" Jonah said, "so that's why I haven't seen ya around before!" Leo nodded. Jonah seemed to be a nice guy. He turned his attention back to the teacher and listened as he ga ve out instructions.

"Now, since Leo has joined us, all we will do is a simple underlining and circling worksheet. Mr. Coleman, help Mr. Hamato. Begin as soon as you get your work," Mr. Edwards said. He began to hand out sheets of paper. Some people groaned, they've been doing this since September! Some smiled since the work was so EASY. Leo, however, had no idea what to do. Thankfully, it was Jonah who was signed up to help him. Jonah pushed his desk next to Leo's and began to explain.

"Okay, Mr. Edwards has been giving these out since school began. He said it would help us learn grammar. Every sentence had a subject and a predicate. Now, the subject is what the sentence is about and the predicate is like the... uh... I guess you can say the action or what the subject does. Honestly, predicate is hard to explain," Jonah said with a sheepish smile, "hey, on a side note, are the other three new students related to you?" Leo turned to face Jonah and smiled as he held up a photo recently taken.

"I'm the oldest by a month. Followed my Donnie, Raph and Mikey."

"Oldest by a month?"

Leo chuckled, "We're quadruplets, but I was born a month early, my brother, Donatello, was born on time, our sisters Raphaela and Michelangela, were born late. We're all a month apart. So, Mikey's the youngest out of all of us. Don and Raph are in Gum and Mikey's in Chemistry if I remember correctly." Jonah nodded. Then he turned back to his work. Leo smiled to himself, it seemed he just made a new friend. And this worksheet wasn't so hard. He still didn't fully understand, but he understood enough to get it done.

'I wonder how the others are?' He wondered as he continued to work.

Kura:Done! Next time, we meet up with Raph and see how she does in Gym!

Sakura: Review! And, believe it or not, that's what Kura did in her English II class. So, we added it in, but not the actual work, kinda hard to do that, plus it's best to leave it to your , vote on our poll and see ya next time!


	6. SPECIAL SNEAK PEEK!

Empire State of Mind

**Kura: Hey, so... this isn't a chapter. It's a special sneak peek at my next big crossover, YuGiOh: Into the Sewers. **

** Sakura: It's YGOxTMNT, so enjoy this special sneak peek and tell us what you think! **

** Both: Enjoy! **

** SNEAK PEEK AT YuGiOh: Into the Sewers **

** "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Mikey said as he watched tv. He was watching a game show, what, we don't know. It was then that the show was turned off. **

**"OH COME ON!" He whined. **

** "...And in other news,make sure your windows are shut tight, we have heavy rains coming, and now back to our feature program!" Mikey groaned, seeing as to the show was over, and the contestant had lost. He walked into the lair where Raph was punching his punching bag, and Leo was practicing using his katanas. **

** "Storms coming," Mikey said. Raph grunted. **

** "Did you tell the others?" Leo asked. Mikey shook his head. He walked over to Splinter's room when he swore he heard a crash. **

**"Anyone else hear that?" He asked. Leo looked up. **

**"The crash?" Don asked as he entered, "yeah, I was going to go check it out." **

** "Be careful my sons," Splinter said. The boys nodded and headed out. They walked around, following Don. **

** "Over there!" Don said. They ran over and gasped at the sight. A group of teens were huddled over someone. Upon closer look, they noticed an albino teen with a bleeding arm. **

** "Y-Yami..." a small girl with tri colored hair whimpered, "we're not alone..." Yami turned and slowly the others followed and they all gasped. **

** "Uh... hi?" Mikey said with a sheepish smile. The small girl fainted into Yami's arms. Whether because it was out of fesr or tiredness, no one knew. **

**"Way to go, shell for brains," Raph said as he slapped Mikey on the head. Mikey groaned, and gulped when a tanned blond held up a golden rod. Leo took out his katanas. They glared at each other until Don spoke up. **

** "Guys..." he pointed and they all noticed the water seemed to be rising. **

** "Fine, they come with us," Leo said. **

** "But no funny business," a tall brunette said. They all nodded and headed back to the lair. **

** "Master Splinter, we have... uh... company." Leo said as he entered. He was followed by his brothers and the gasped and glared at his sons. **

** "Mmm..." the girl who had fainted moaned. **

** "Yugi, aibou," Yami said. Yugi opened amethyst eyes and smiled at him. She, however, shrunk into his arms when Splinter walked over. **

** "Uh... we can explain..." she said with a nervous laugh. **

** "I hope you can," was all Splinter said... **

** Kura: Done. So, genderbending, hints of tcest and yaoi/yuri. YamixHikari pairings and puppyshipping. **

** Sakura: Tell us what you think about hope you enjoy it when it comes out. **

** Both: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

Empire State of Mind

Sakura: Hey guys.

Kura: Sorry if this seems late, writer flood caught me in its tides...

Sakura: So, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6:Gym, part 1

"Stupid uniform..." Raph muttered as she walked into her gym class. The uniform she had on consisted of black short shorts, a white t-shirt and running shoes. Her hair was held back in a pony tail. She huffed when she saw a familiar looking girl.

"Okay ladies, listen up!" The girls all sat down, a girl with short light brown hair sitting next to Raph, "I want to welcome Raphaela Hamoto to our class!" Was this woman a freaking drill sergeant?! "I, Miss Hamoto, am your gym teacher, Mrs. Heartman! Now, run ten laps around the gym ya sissies!"

"Hey," Raph turned to the brunette, "I'm Bianca, call me Inca."

"Inca?" The two started running, slowly to keep their energy for when they did speed up, "like the people?"

Bianca laughed."I love history, so... why was Sarah giving you the stink eye?"

"Who?" Bianca pointed to a familiar face. Raph groaned when she saw the dirty look she was receiving.

"My bros, sis and I sat at her table during homeroom."

"Really? No one's ever done that before, Sarah pretty much rules the school. Being head cheerleader... stupid bitch..." Raph smirked at that.

"Ya hate her, dontcha?" Bianca nodded. Soon, they finished running, only to go on and do more stretching.

"OKAY LADIES! TODAY WE ARE GOING TO JOIN THE BOYS AND WE ARE GONNA PLAY SOME DODGEBALL! SO I DON'T WANNA SEE ANY TEARS!" Mrs. Heart yelled.

'She is a drill sergeant...' Raph thought. She stood up and walked over to the boys gym with Bianca. Raph wondered why the other had talked to her. Maybe she wanted a friend? Maybe she just wanted to be nice? Looking over, she noticed Bianca's eyes, one being green the other light brown.

"Call me Raph, Inca." Bianca smiled and they walked over arm in arm, as if they had always been the best of friends, "Ya ready to mee my bro Donnie?" Bianca smiled and so did Raph. Okay... maybe school won't beTHAT bad after all...

Kura: Raphie made a friend!

Sakura: Inca?

Kura: I think it's cute. I could of gone with Binky, but... I liked the way Inca sounded more.

Sakura: Uh huh, review!


	8. Chapter 7

Empire State of Mind

Kura: Hey guys!

Sakura: We join Don today, let's see what happens and we finally introduce you to...

Kura and Sakura: KAGE YUKI!

Kura: Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Gym part 2

Donnie was currently running his fourth lap out of ten that Coach Santos, had made him and the others do. His uniform was just like Raph's, except the shorts were longer. Same color, same type of shoes, just the male version. He was running next to a boy with short white hair, red, blood red eyes, lightly tanned skin, and his hair had streaks of dark blue in it. His name? Kage Yuki. He was about three years older than Donnie and his siblings.

"So, Donnie, what do you think of NYCH so far?" He asked. Donnie shrugged.

"'S'okay, so far... we had to deal with a girl during home room." Kage chuckled.

"Probably Sarah Prince. Head cheerleader and school slut." Donnie chuckled. He and Kage had met in the changing room, Donnie noticing he had BLACK dragon tattoo.

FLASHBACK

Donnie sighed as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"I bet Raph is glaring at her uniform right now." He muttered, jumping when a voice responded, "who's Raph?" Don turned to face a boy with white and blue hair, his eyes reminding him of blood.

"My sister, she has a thing against uniforms..l and girly clothes." The boy chuckled.

"My cousin is just like that, well ever since people began to pick on her, but she still wears a skirt or dress once a while. Names Kage by the way. Kage Yuki." Donnie smiled and held out a hand which Kage shook.

"Donatello Hamoto. I just transfered in with my brother and sister. And Kage?" Kage turned to him. "Call me Don or Donnie. Is that a dragon tattoo?" Kage looked at the left side of his lower chest.

"Oh yeah, got it a while ago to mock the purple dragons, I never did like them." Donnie nodded. He was starting to like Kage. The two continued talking as they walked into the gym...

END FLASHBACK

Now, they were running laps. They would race a few times, but in the end, all the boys sat down with a tired grunt. Coach Santos walked over and noticed the doors opening, letting in Mrs. Heartman and the girls. Donnie smirked and nudged Kage.

"That," he said, "is my younger sister Raphaela, Raph for short." Kage looked over and couldn't stop from staring. He noticed the brunetter with Raph was looking at Donnie with a shy blush, both girls talking and pointing to none other than Sarah Prince. He smiled as the teachers prepared them for their little game of dodgeball...

Kura: So we join Mikey next time, after that, we'll come back to this.

Sakura: That's right, oh and before we forget, expect to see sneek peaks at our future fics sometimes! Give us your feedback on them please!


	9. Chapter 8

Empire State of Mind

Kura: We join Mikey in chemistry, where she gets some chemistry.

Sakura: You probably just confused your readers.

Kura: *smirks* Does it look like I care?

Sakura: *annoyed sigh* No, but then again, this is YOU were talking about. You LOVE causing confusion to add to the "drama" of the story.

Kura: I can't help it if I do that.

Sakura: Whatever...

Kura: Just read on dear readers, and you'll get what I mean... hehehe. ;D

Chapter 8: Chemistry and chemistry?

Mikey knew school was a bad idea. No. It was her punishment from hell for all the bad things she's done in her life.

'It's okay. I'm okay. I can so this.' She thought, but then she sighed. WHY? WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE TORTURED LIKE THIS?! She glanced at the thick book before her. It was her chemistry book. Over one hundred pages of science and other things Donnie would love. But Mikey? Not Mikey. She flipped her book open to the page assigned by her teacher, Mr. J. She looked at the vocabulary words, and then...

BLAM!

She slammed her head on her desk. The boy next to her winced. He had dark auburn hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey... hey, you okay?" He poked Mikey with his pencil. She lifts her head up, and both end up lost in the others eyes. Neither speak for a while.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm okay..." Mikey shifted her gaze away from the boy. The boy nodded.

"I'm Nicholas Sparks, call me Nick or Nikko."

"Michelangela, Mikey for short... uh, do you get this?" She placed a hand over her text book. Nick smiled and moved closer to the blond.

"It's easy, I'll help you, okay?" Mikey smiled. She was about to open her book, when their hands touched. Blushing, they pulled apart just as their teacher came by. Soon, the bell rang. Mikey looked at her schedule. US History huh? Glancing at Nick, she smiles and blushes when he hands her a slip of paper on their way out. Confused, she glances at it and sees not only a phone number, but an address and email address. Smiling brightly, she runs off to class.

Kura: Ah, chemistry. *breaks into song* Can't you feel, the love tonight?

Sakura: *chuckles*

Kura: Hopefully after reading that, ya get what I meant by Chemistry and chemistry. As for Raph and Donnie, whom we saw last time, well...

Sakura: We return to our dodgeball game next chapter.

Kura: Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Empire State of Mind

Kura: Hey guys! Quick question, how many of you think I could pull of a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Harry Potter AU, fic?

Sakura: She's just gotten into theThe Big Four...

Kura: Hehehe, anyways, you guys are here for a game, enjoy!

Chapter 9: Dodgeball

"Hey Raph, who's that next Kage? Do you know him, cause I've never seen him before..." Raph looked towards the boy Bianca, AKA, Inca, pointed out.

"Inca, that's my older brother Donatello. But he goes by Don or Donnie." Bianca felt herself blush. Donnie was kinda cute. She turned back to Raph, both talking the other as they waited. Then all of a sudden...

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT!

Everyone covered their ears.

"OKAY YA PANSIES, GRAB SOME BALLS AND GET READY TO PLAY SOME DODGEBALL!" Mrs. Heartman snapped-

(Sakura:Wait wait wait, hold the phon"Grab some balls..."Are you serious?! Kura: Not my fault it sounds perverted.*sheepish grin*)

-and the students ran. Grabbing as many balls as they could, boys and girls quickly began to throw them around.

"So- yah!- Donnie- ugh- where are your other- gyah!- siblings?" Kage asked in between grunts, catches and tosses.

"Leo is in English II and Mikey is in Chemistry. I feel sorry for her..." Kage shot him a look, so he explained, "Mikey and school are like water and oil; they don't mix." Kage smiled and nodded and tossed a ball. What he didn't know was WHO it was gonna hit, until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! MY NOSE! MY NOSE! EEEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone winced at the screach Sarah made. Although, Raph snorted, getting chuckles out of Bianca, who then also snorted before they fell in laughter. Once Sarah was gone, the room erupted in laughter. It literally echoes through the halls. When Mrs. Heartman returned, the game continued. Soon, it was down to four. Raph, Bianca, Kage and Donnie. Bianca tossed her ball, only to have Kage catch it. Since he was distracted, Raph tossed her own ball, hitting Donnie in his chest. A lot of the boys looked warily at Raph, having been hit were it hurts most. Raph and Kage glared at each other, fire in their eyes. Then, Raph ducked the ball thrown by Kage and hit him with her own seemed to go in slow motion as Raph not only dogged the ball thrown at her but was able to hit Kage full force in his guts. So, the girls ended up the winners. Mrs. Heart dismissed the class, and once they arrived at their locker rooms, everyone changed.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Raph said. Bianca nodded. She ran off, and Raph smiled as she headed towards her next class, US History. Donnie, however, was going to Geometry.

Kura: Done!

Sakura: Review, and this is the best we can do


	11. Chapter 10

Empire State of Mind

Kura: *eating several cookies*

Sakura: Not again...ugh, ehehe enjoy the chapter... Kura, give those to me. Now.

Kura:*blinks before running away, holding a cookie jar above her head* NO!

Sakura: ENJOY THE CHAPTER, KURA GET BACK HERE! *runs after Kura, laughter being heard in the distance*

Chapter 10: US History

Saying Mikey was relieved to see Raph in her History class was an understatement. Saying she was hailling God because she wouldn't be ALONE was better suited. Quickly making her way over, she sat next to Raph and asked, "How was gym?" Raph turned to her sister.

"Awkward. My gym teacher is a freakin' drill sergeant, plus I'm still trying to adjust to... you know." Raph whispered so only Mikey heard. She nodded in agreement. She was beginning to dread her gym period. Raph spoke again, "You?" Mikey smiled as she pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Chemistry was a bit hard, but I met a guy, his name is Nicholas, but her goes by Nick or Nikko, and..."

"You're crushing on 'im?" Mikey blushed as Raph laughed, "well, I made a friend. Inca." Mikey looked confused.

"Inca?" Raph nodded, and Mikey shrugged. The two continued their converation silently. Mikey told Raph about Nick, Raph told Mikey about her victory in dodgeball. Soon, their teacher handed out worksheets. Some of the questions were the beginnings of a phrase or sentence, some were vocabulary but most were cause and effecr questions. Mikey did a little better at this than her chemistry class. Raph looked bored, but she did the work anyways. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and came face to face with the boy she whooped in gym. Kage Yuki. He smiled and slipped her a note. Mouthing the words, 'look at it later' he turned back to his work. Shrugging, Raph turned back to her work.

'Now let's see, 'dictator' hmm, I think it was a ruler of some kind...' she mused as she continued to work. Mikey had just began to randomly doodle, but she still managed to answer all 25 questions, even the extra credit ones, but just because she answered the all doesn't mean she got them all right. Raph was relieved when the bell rang. But she was also pissed, they had a quizz tomorrow. Yippee. Anyways, she took this moment to pull out the note Kage handed her.

'Donnie told me about ya, meet me after school near the court yard. Kage Yuki.' Raph blinked in confusion. Why did Kage want to meet up with HER?

Sakura: I finally got the cookies away from Kura.

Kura: *eating several mangoes*

Sakura: Better than cookies... review!


End file.
